ángel o demonio? tu corazón decide!
by blackymandis
Summary: los humanos estamos obligados a decidir día a día que esta bien y que esta mal y para eso existen los demonios y ángeles guardianes, ellos se encargan de influenciar nuestra decisión. Después de un trágico accidente 4 de los inazuma mueren y se convierten en demonios y ángeles con una misión influenciar el camino de 2 chicas pero hay un pequeño detalle ellas los pueden ver...
1. Chapter 1

_**Holawasss! :3**_

_**Bueno aquí yo con un fic recién sacadito del horno, aquí tuve ayuda de mi prima alexa quien será mi ayudante a partir de ahora aquí en mi casita, ya que con mi hermano y ella estamos viviendo temporalmente solos para así quedar más cerca del colegio pero bueno basta de charla y que comience el fic!**_

Angel o demonio? Tu corazón decide!

Capitulo 1: muerte

Era una agradable tarde de verano en la ciudad de Inazuma la brisa soplaba suavemente y un naranjo espeso cubría todo a su paso, era un paisaje excelente para jugar futbol con tus amigos... pero ese no era el caso de los chicos del Raimon, del instituto imperial y del alien.

Ellos estaban reunidos en la casa de Kido frente a cuatro ataúdes, muchos estaban con vendas en gran parte de su cuerpo, otros con bastones y otros con yesos en brazos o piernas ¿la razón? La caravana relámpago se dio vuelta por un barranco dejándolos en estas deplorables condiciones pero lo más lamentable era que el accidente se llevo la vida de 4 de sus amigos. Shuuya Goenji, Akio Fudo, Fuusuke Suzuno y Haruya Nagumo. Estos dos últimos habían ido a visitar a hiroto y a midorikawa.

Todos estaban vestidos de negro y lloraban la pérdida de sus amigos todos menos Endo Mamoru quien mantenía su cabeza en alto con un semblante serio y traía puesto el uniforme del inazuma japan además de unas bolsas en sus manos que las sostenía con firmeza. El tenia un brazo enyesado y vendas en su cabeza y tapándole el ojo derecho.

- Endo-kun que traes allí – pregunto desanimada Aki mientras secaba sus lágrimas.

Endo no respondió y solo sostuvo las bolsas con más fuerza y dio un paso al frente llamando la atención de todos allí. Lentamente el portero se acerco al primer ataúd en donde descasaba el cuerpo del delantero de fuego Shuuya Goenji seguido por una pequeña chica castaña vestida de negro.

- Goenji – susurro el castaño – te traje tus camisetas del Raimon y del Inazuma – menciono dejando dos bolsas al lado del cuerpo de su amigo dentro del ataúd – pensé que te gustaría tenerlas contigo

- onni-chan te extrañare mucho – dijo con una voz tranquila la pequeña – pero por favor envíale saludos a mamá si? Dile que la quiero mucho y que yo y papá la extrañamos

Dicho esto endo tomo de la mano a la pequeña con ternura y ambos se acercaron al ex capitán del instituto imperial Yuuto Kido quien comprendió en seguida lo que tenía que hacer. Kido tenía un bastón y vendas por gran parte de su torso.

Kido recibió el resto de las bolsas y se acerco junto con Sakuma y Genda al segundo ataúd en donde se encontraba el arrogante chico del mohicano y segundo mejor estratega del inazuma Akio Fudo.

- Etto… no sé cómo decirlo pero… - intento decir el de rastas – te vamos a extrañar – finalizo para luego pasarle las bolsas correspondientes de fudo a genda y retirándose para pasarle el resto de las bolsas a hiroto.

- lo que Kido quiere decir es que fuiste un gran amigo aunque hayamos tenido problemas en el pasado siempre te recordaremos – tradujo sakuma intentando crear una sonrisa. El traía enyesada la pierna izquierda.

- aquí trajimos tu camiseta del instituto imperial y la del inazuma – dijo genda dejando las bolsas al lado del rostro del chico

Cuando los dos chicos de instituto imperial se retiraron se acerco el último grupo compuesto por Ruuji Midorikawa, Hiroto Kiyama, Hitomiko, Afuro Terumi y Osamu Saginuma o para muchos dezart. Estos se acercaron a los dos últimos ataúdes en donde descasaban los cuerpos magullados de Fuusuke Suzuno y Haruya Nagumo.

- chicos - menciono el peliverde quien tenía solo una venda cubriendo la parte superior de su cabeza – lo extrañare mucho

- y nosotros también – agrego hiroto colocando dos bolsas en cada ataúd – aquí están sus camisetas del prominence y polvo de diamante además de las del caos que aunque los tiempos en las usamos un fue muy bueno estoy seguro que las querrán con ustedes – termino de decir el pelirrojo quien estaba lleno de parches, con un brazo enyesado y mantenía su equilibrio apoyándose de midorikawa (amy: mátenme pero creo que aquí hay onda ¬w¬ jejeje _ ale: sep y si mido esta casi intacto porque hiroto lo protegió? _ amy: YAOI!)

- y aquí está la del equipo de corea – dijo aprhodi entregándole a cada uno su camiseta

Después de eso el grupo retrocedió y volvió con los demás, el ambiente era triste y se notaba que todos lamentaban la perdida aunque muchos no se hayan llevado bien con los difuntos cuando tenían vida. Poco a poco la gente comenzó a irse a sus casas con aire deprimido pero lo que no sabían era que sus queridos amigos aun los observaban bien de cerca.

- que triste buuu voy a llorar – decía un chico de piel clara, ojos verdes y un mohicano castaño con rayos blancos – que triste no es así chicos?

El castaño que venia vestido con un elegante terno negro voltio y dirigió su mirada a tres chicos que estaban vestidos igual a el. Uno era de piel morena, ojos castaños casi negros y cabellos de color crema peinados hacia arriba como vegeta. Otro tenia una tez un poco mas clara que el sayajin, ojos celestes brillantes pero sin mucha expresión y su pelo era de color celeste casi blanco. Por ultimo estaba un chico de piel clara, ojos avellanas y cabello rojo con un pequeño tulipán enzima.

- Fudo no bromees así hoy si? – bramo el peli crema molesto por el comentario del chico

- vamos goenji no estés tan serio solo quería animar un poquito el ambiente – comento el pelirrojo apoyando al castaño y pasando al frente del grupo

- Nagumo no te agás el bromista ahora si? – lo regaño el peliceleste – hoy no es un dia para eso hoy es nuestro…

El peliceleste se callo y bajo la mirada deprimido pues nunca paso por su mente que esto podía llegar a ocurrir.

- funeral Suzuno – termino de decir Nagumo con un semblante serio – dilo tal y como es

Los cuatro chicpos comenzaron a caminar hacia los ataúdes en donde se encontraban sus cuerpo y los comenzaron a observan detenidamente cada cortada, cada moretón en su rostro.

- funeral eh? – comento Fudo acariciando el rostro de su cuerpo – morimos… y ahora que haremos? – pregunto mirando al grupo que también está concentrado en los cuerpos.

No lo se … -respondieron al mismo tiempo los demás.

- vengan a la torre de metal ahora – les dijo un voz dentro de sus cabeza – allí sabrán lo que tienen que hacer.

La voz dentro de las cabezas de Suzuno y Goenji era una voz tranquila y que traía paz pero la voz dentro de Fudo y Nagumo era una voz sombría y siniestra.

Los cuatro chicos se miraron y asintieron al mismo tiempo para después comenzar a caminar a la salida.

En otra parte…

Una pelirroja estaba en el cementerio con 5 chicos entre 19 y 20 años y una chica bastante pequeña de cabellos negro terminado en puntas de color zafiro.

- onni-chan – dijo deprimida la pelirroja en un suspiro mientras bajaba la mirada – te extraño

La peliroja poseía una piel nívea y unos ojos grandes de color morado y poseían una forma felina, su cabellos le llegaba a la espalda baja y era finalizado en puntas desiguales, era bastante alta y poseía un cuerpo delgado con curvas un poco pronunciadas y un pecho conforme a su cuerpo. (amy y ale: aun no nos decidimos el tamaño así que se lo dejaremos a su imaginación )

- hanaco-chan no te deprimas si? – la animo la pelinegra – sabes que a Kaoru no le hubiera gustado verte así

La pelinegra tenía el cabello largo con un flequillo de medio lado, si piel parecía estar hecha de porcelana y sus ojos son de un color azul zafiro, su cuerpo era muy bien desarrollado y su estatura era bastante bajita lo cual le daba aires de ternura.

- es cierto hanaco-sama – la animo un chico castaño de ojos verdes – Kaoru-sama se entristecerá si usted pone esa cara tan triste

- jeje tienes razón ten – rio la pelirroja ya un poco mas feliz

- bueno ahora vamos a almorzar que me muero de hambre – comento un chico gigante (como kabeyama) de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color

- además la cocina de hanaco-sama y akari-sama es muy buena – comento identico al grandote pero con pelo rojo.

- jeje – rieron ambas chicas para comenzar a caminar

Caminaron por un largo rato los 7 chicos conversaban muy alegres pero esa de la nada akari callo por completo al igual que hanaco. Los 5 chicos restantes no se dieron cuenta de esto y siguieron hablando y caminando.

- akari los sientes? – pregunto hanaco seria

- hai – respondió simplemente la pelinegra

Frente a estas chicas pasaban las cuatro almas de los difuntos. Ellas los miraron fijamente y solo goenji se dio cuenta quien las observo de la misma manera.

- goenji vamos! – grito fudo sin percatarse de las dos chicos que lo veian.

- hai – respondió para comenzar a caminar con los demás pero antes mira con curiosidad a la pelirroja preguntándose. ¿Cómo me puede ver?...

_**Yupi! Termine! **_

_**bueno los créditos van para alexa o ale (sarnosa para de comer mi nutella!) y para darck neko kuroshitsune quien amablemente me dejo ocupar su oc en este proyecto (aquí esta tu cap loca desesperada jejeje) **_

_**y bueno nos veremos en el próximo cap **_

_**byes!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Holawasss!**_

_**Waaaa! Mátenme desde vacaciones sin publicar ni una mierda! Buuaa! TTnTT**_

_**Lamento mushishishishsishisimo la demora, enserio, pero estaba pasando por un momento difícil y lleno de bloqueos TTnTT pero logre escribir esto asi que les ruego que no sean muy exigentes pues aun no me recupero por completo etto sin mas que mensionar… que corra el fic!**_

Ángel o Demonio? Tu corazón decide!

Capitulo 2: misión

~POV goenji ~

Me quede pensando en dos chicas, no podía sacarme de la cabeza la forma en la que supuestamente "nos miraban" pues como estamos... muertos... la gente no puede vernos ¿no?

Caminábamos por la acera tranquilamente pero me di cuenta de que Nagumo comenzó a impacientarse bastante y poco a poco comenzó a apresurar el paso pero de la nada comenzó a ¿¡FLOTAR?! p-p-pero que rayos!

Apresúrense chicos! - grito sin darse cuenta de que sus pies no tocaban el suelo - me aburre pensar que estaré así toda la eternidad

Nadie nos asegura eso tulipán - dijo Suzuno de lo más normal pasando al lado de su ¿amigo? mmm... no se

Pero debo admitir que pasare la eternidad bastante guapetón - mencionó el tulipán, me terminare acostumbrarlo a llamarlo así, con vanidad poniendo cara de Leonardo DiCaprio con cáncer, según yo.

Por cierto Nagumo - lo llamo Fudo pasando por su lado - estas flotando tulipas en llamas

Fudo te recomiendo que corras ahora en 3...2...1

COMO TE ATRE VEZ A LLAMARME ASI! - grito Nagumo a todo pulmón mientras seguía a toda velocidad a Fudo quien creo que aprendió a volar también ._.

~POV normal~

(Mientras tanto en la torre de metal)

Un chico de cabellos castaños oscuros amarrados en una cola baja hasta un poco más de los hombros, ojos rojos con una mirada traviesa y aburrida y piel morena flotaba tranquilamente con un aire aburrido. A primera vista se puede observar que mide 1,75 por lo menos y tenía un físico MUY bien formado pero lo que llamaba la atención de él era que tenía un par de cuernitos en su cabeza y dos alas rojas oscuras que salían de su espalda.

¿Puedes dejar de taparme el sol? - le pregunto una chica de cabello morado largo y bien peinado, piel clara y grandes ojos morados. De su espalda salía un par de alas blancas y sobre su cabeza flotaba una aureola dorada.

No - respondió divertido el demonio sonriendo dejando ver sus blancos y afilados dientes.

Estúpido murciélago sobre desarrollado - susurro con molestia la ángel.

Nuestro demonio se llama Kaoru, aparenta unos 19 años y viene vestido con una camiseta sin mangas de cuello de tortuga negra y ceñida, unos pantalones holgados (como los militares) de color gris y negro y unos bototos negros.

La ángel lleva de nombre Amay y aparenta tener unos 18 o 19 años. Esta vestida con unas sandalias de cuerdas doradas, una falda hasta un poco más arriba de la rodilla blanca, una blusa de un solo tirante de color blanco y en su mano izquierda sostenía con fuerza un arco.

¿Qué me dijiste palomita? - dijo Kaoru algo enojado por lo que dijo la ángel - sabes que odio que me digan así

Pues mira cuanto me importa murcielaguito puedo estar mil años más topándome contigo cuando venimos a recibir a los novatos y te seguiré llamando así - respondió desafiante

¿Han escuchado alguna vez a alguien decir que los ángeles siempre esta rodeados de paz y armonía? pues este no era el caso de Amay, ella tenía un temperamento muy irritable y siempre andaba discutiendo con este diablo ya que ambos desde hace algunos años habían recibido la misión de ser tutores de las almas novatas.

¿Así? Pues yo seguiré tapando tu querido sol preciosa - término de decir Kaoru para ponerse a flotar sobre la bella ángel quien poco a poco iba perdiendo la paciencia mientras que el demonio se iba divirtiendo más y mas, como le gustaba hacerla enojar.

Iniciaste tu exorcismo! - grito Amay para comenzar a perseguir a Kaoru quien entre risas intentaba esquivar las flechas que le lanzaba su "compañera de trabajo"

Intenta alcanzarme preciosa! - grito muerto de risa Kaoru.

POV Nagumo

¿Quien se cree que es ese Fudo para decir "tulipán en llamas"? Lo matare un día de estos... claro si es posible ya que estamos muertos y todo eso pero a la mierda sin no lo mato lo torturo muajajajajajajaja! :D

Llegamos a la torre de metal y nos quedamos (._.) al ver a un chica, muy bonita por cierto, con alas de ángel intentando darle a flechazos a un chico con alas de demonio… ambos flotaban! O.o como yo y fudo.

En fin… Al parecer ambos notaron nuestras presencias y podemos decir que se quedaron quietos de inmediato. Ella nos miraba avergonzada lo cual me izo saber que intentaba "matar" al chico por instinto, pero él nos miraba divertido a mares se notaba que este era su plan, lo izo con toda intención del mundo.

Hola! – dijo el chico saludando con su mano y después voló hacia nosotros pero ella siguió ahí mirándonos con su rostro enrojecido de vergüenza que cada vez se iba convirtiendo cada vez más en furia.

Kaoru! – grito a todo pulmón la angelita jejeje. Lo curioso fue que solo a mí, a Fudo y al tal Kaoru ya que nos tapamos las orejas rápidamente apenas la ángel abrió la boca, fue como una acción por instinto.

Ya Amay – intento tranquilizarla Kaoru…mmm… me da que estos o se conoces demaciiiaaado o tienen algo… (Blacky: me sorprendes Nagumo-kun)… are quien es… (Blacky: soy yo tu escritora)… ah… de seguro te sorprendo por lo guapetón que soy y mi gran habilidad de deducir a la gente ¿no? (Blcky: mmm… no exactamente… es que tus habilidades deductivas para lo amoroso t hace parecer una chica de secundaria enamorada xD)… TU! Cuando te pille maldita vocecita, morirás! (Blacky: ya, ya cuidadito que puedo despedirte y ahora narra mierda!)…

A cierto… ejem… bueno y como les decía.

La tal Amay se tranquilizo y nos miro a nosotros.

Ahora que está más tranquila nos presentare – soltó Kaoru a la mar de divertido – me llamo Kaoru y seré el demonio "guía" por así decirlo de dos de ustedes y ella es Amay cumplirá el mismo rol que yo pero con los otros dos.

Hmp – bufo enojada… es divertido ver a estos dos.

Los que vendrán conmigo serán demonios y con Amay los ángeles - comenzó a explicar el demonio – les encargaremos la misión de cuidar a dos personas y deberán influenciarla para irse por el buen o mal camino.

Mientras Kaoru iba explicando nosotros cuatros nos mirábamos como preguntándonos ¿Quién se va para donde?

Conmigo vendrá…. – dijo Kaoru dándonos un aire de suspenso – Akio Fudo

Los tres restantes miramos al nombrado quien sonrió con arrogancia y camino hacia el demonio

Sabía que me iba a ir al infierno algún día ja – poso sus brazos detrás de su nuca y nos miro como diciendo "¿Quién más me acompaña?"

Fuusuke Suzuno, conmigo – ordeno la ángel mirando a Suzuno quien obedeció sin decir nada y con su rostro inexpresivo

Goenji y yo nos miramos preocupados ya que Kaoru decidirá quién se va para de parte. De seguro él se va al cielo ya que bueno no es muy difícil de saber.

Haruya Nagumo – me llamo Kaoru, Soy psíquico CTM! Adivine el futuro!

(Blacky: nwnU Nagumo-kun cree que el adivino pero ya todos lo sabíamos verdad?)

Me moví a paso lento hacia Kaoru y le choque la mano a Fudo quien estaba sonriendo como siempre

Bienvenido – se burlo

Era obvio que tu y yo íbamos a terminar aquí o no? –

Ambos comenzamos a reír y nos dimos cuenta de la diferencia de tamaños entre Kaoru y nosotros, por lo visto debería tener unos 19 o 20 años.

Goenji camino hacia Amay sin decir nada, ok los dos antisociales con los ángeles y nosotros los que lo sabíamos de sobre en el infierno xD.

*POV Fudo*

Los ojos de Kaoru y de Amay brillaron al mismo tiempo y fue como si se desconectaran del mundo, todos nos extrañamos pero no hicimos nada ya que no entendíamos ni una mierda de los que pasaba.

Cuando sus ojos volvieron a ser normales nos miraron y se miraron ellos.

Nos dieron su misión – anuncio Amay – Suzuno-kun tu te encargaras de Akari Zephiro Junto con

Fudo – interrumpió Kaoru, su mirada era de nostalgia y con ciertos brillos de preocupación.

Suzuno y yo cruzamos las miradas y estoy seguro de que se vio en ambos un brillo competitivo.

Y Nagumo se encargara de – el callo repentinamente y miro a goenji y a Nagumo – Hanaco… Mishima.

Su voz sonó aun más preocupada, yo y Nagumo nos miramos y nos preguntamos ¿qué carajos?

Goenji tu también te encargaras de Hanaco –anuncio Amay sonriendo

Nagumo miro a goenji sonriendo, era obvio si se trataba de chicas este tipo estaría feliz de hacer el trabajo.

*POV normal*

Ahora veamos los trajes – dijo feliz la ángel entregándole una piedra azul a Suzuno y una anaranjada a Goenji.

Es cierto – Kaoru le entrego una piedra morada a Fudo y una carmesí a Nagumo – los cuatro deben cuidar estas piedras como si fueran lo mas preciado en este mundo para ustedes. Si su misión se encuentra en peligro de muerte ustedes podrán convertirse en los humanos que eran antes de morir para poder salvarla.

Chicos chasqueen los dedos – les sugirió Amay a los 4 novatos, quienes obedecieron haciendo que la piedra brillara y que aparecieran unos trajes.

El traje de Nagumo y Fudo era exactamente idéntico al de Kaoru (leer descripción de Kaoru al principio del cap) pero el pantalones de Fudo variaba en morado, negro y gris y el de Nagumo en rojo, negro y gris. Los de Goenji y Suzuno eran del mismo estilo pero de color blanco, el pantalones de goenji era una variación de blanco, gris y naranja y el de Suzuno lo mismo pero con celeste

Ese será su uniforme por ahora – dijo Amay – pero después pueden cambiarlo a su antojo, si se quieren convertir en humanos tendrán que gritar su propósito.

Al principio quedaran muy agotados al convertirse en humanos pero se acostumbraran – rio Kaoru ya un poco más animado

Las únicas reglas aquí son dos, uno no pueden hablar con su misión por ejemplo en los sueños o susúrrales cosas al oído y dos intenten que su misión no les vea el rostro cuando estén en su forma humana. – explico Amay

Los 4 novatos asintieron.

Serán llevados a donde sus misiones en un momento y Goenji, Suzuno protejan a sus misiones y diviértanse siguiendo las reglas – se despidió Amay mientras los nombrados eran lentamente envueltos en una luz.

Nagumo, Fudo – los llamo Kaoru – cuídenlas MUY bien porque si no lamentaran, recuerden que llevar por el camino oscuro no significa hacerles daño y recuerden que las reglas se hicieron para romperse – termino con una sonrisa mientras los chicos asentían divertidos y eran envueltos en oscuridad.

_**Lo termine! Uff! Espero que les allá gustado el segundo cap y si no les dejo lanzarme un tomate xD. **_

_**Si te gusto de un reviews, y si no… también xD**_

_**Bueno sin mas que decir que mis queridísimas galletitas con nutella adioush! (.w.)/**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Holawass! :3**_

_**Lamento no haber publicado mushiiiiiiiiisisisisisimo tiempo enserio pero eh tenido algunos problemas en muchos ámbitos (conexión de internet, custodia familiar, eh pasado por muchos bloqueos) en fin no los quiero aburrir con eso ya que estoy segura de que a ustedes les interesa el fic xD.**_

_**Aquí está el tan esperado tercer capítulo de "A o D?" recién sacadito de la Barney bolsa.**_

_**Espero que les guste y bueno ¡Nos vemos abajo! (OuO)**_

¿Ángel o demonio? ¡Tú corazón decide!

Capítulo 3: Conociéndote

Pov Nagumo

Las palabras del tal Kaoru lograron asustarme un poco, pero solo un poco jajaja. Se veía un poco protector con nuestras "misiones" como les dicen ellos, me pregunto si el tendrá alguna relación con ellas (loading 99,99999999999999999%) no lo sé.

En fin, con Fudo no podíamos ver ni una mierda en todo el trayecto, lo cual es un poco molesto pero que importa ¡Soy un demonio, soy la puta ostia! Pero me pregunto cuando obtendré una alas o unos cuernitos como los de Kaoru seria genial *-*.

– Oye, Nagumo – me llamo Fudo sacándome de mis pensamientos – ¿Cómo crees que serán nuestras "misiones"?

– No lo sé – me encogí de hombros de forma despreocupada mientras mi mirada se perdía nuevamente entre la oscuridad, no podíamos ver nada, solo al que teníamos al lado – pero solo espero que sean guapas

– Pervertido – me regaño riendo ¡como si no hubiera pensado en lo mismo que yo! –Entonces creo que pensamos hacer lo mismo – ya decía yo, en sus ojos se veía que estaba muy divertido y la media sonrisa en su rostro lo demostraba que pensábamos exactamente lo mismo

– ¡Espiarlas mientras se visten! – gritamos al unísono mientras reíamos estruendosamente, orgullosos de nosotros mismos jajaja.

– Pero… – dijo Fudo comenzando a usar el cerebro otra vez – ¿no crees que si lo asemos el tal Kaoru nos va a fusilar? Si lo piensas bien el parecía tener un gran afecto por esas dos chicas.

Ambos nos quedamos callados mientras pensábamos en nuestras "misiones", estoy ansioso en conocerte Hanaco Mishima. Con este pensamiento la oscuridad poco a poco se fue disipando para dejar entrar la segadora luz del sol.

Pov Suzuno

Con Goenji llegamos a un complejo de edificios, estaban algo descuidados y estoy seguro de que no costaban mucho dinero. Los niños corrían alegres con sus rostros todos sucios por estar todo el día jugando mientras sus madres colgaban la ropa o los llamaban para almorzar. Era un bario muy alegre pero se veía que era bastante pobre.

– Vaya que lindo lugar – exclamo Nagumo apareciendo detrás de nosotros – me pregunto ¿Dónde vivirán las chicas?

Nagumo parecía muy interesado en nuestras "misiones" y estoy seguro de que todos aquí nos hacíamos la misma pregunta, además es algo difícil hacerse cargo del bienestar y la buena mala obra de una chica que no conoces después de uno o dos días de haber muerto.

– Ya, no te emociones Nagumo – lo regaño Goenji con toda la intención de hacerlo enfadar – además, nada dice que tu ganes – ¿en serio este tipo se fue al cielo? ¿No hay errores en la lista?

En la mirada del tulipán se podía leer clara mente las ganar de cortarlo en pedacitos lenta y dolorosamente, creo que estaba a punto de hacerlo de no ser por unas pequeñas voces de niños que llamaron toda nuestra atención.

– ¡Hanaco! ¡Akari! – gritaron todos al mismo tiempo emocionados como si la llegada de aquellas dos personas fuera lo más maravillo del mundo… aunque para nosotros sí lo era ya que nos costaría muchísimo encontrarlas.

– ¡Hola, pequeñines! – Grito la chica pequeña de cabellos negros con pequeñas mechitas azules– ¡¿cómo están hoy?! – tenía unos aires varadamente alegres y se comportaba como una idol frente a los niños quienes estaban muy emocionados y reían muchísimo… esa alegría es tranquilizadora, se siente bien.

Sin darme cuenta cerré los ojos y sonreí.

– Miren quien ha sonreído con la pequeñita – Fudo golpeo mi espalda obligándome a abrir los ojos y encontrarme con la sonrisa burlona de todos.

Mierda… no dejaran de molestarme ahora.

– Bueno dejemos el juego –se escuchó una voz femenina resonante y brusca – Akari vamos, tenemos que irnos a ordenar todo y a sacar a los malditos inútiles de la casa

Todos nos quedamos mirando a la chica que se veía algo fastidiada por la presencia de los más pequeños o tal vez por la actitud que tomaban estos al ver a la tal Akari … mi misión. Mire a Fudo quien sonreía divertido mientras miraba fijamente a la chica, le interesaba mucho.

– Es guapa – dijo acercándose al grupo de chicos volando sobre sus cabezas y mirando frente a frente a la pequeña chica pelinegra que callo repentinamente… se supone que estamos muertos y que no nos pueden ver… entonces ¿Por qué?.

La mirada de la chica pelirroja, que según creo es Hanaco la misión de Goenji, se agudizo asiéndola parecer más felina de lo que ya era. Camino un poco asiéndose paso entre los niños y tomo a Akari de un brazo sorprendiendo a Fudo quien se alejó en el instante.

– Vamos Akari – fue lo único que dijo mientras la otra asentía con la mirada clavada en el suelo –lo siento peques pero me la tengo que llevar

Ambas salieron entre los pequeños que protestaban inútilmente para que se quedaran hasta que finalmente se resignaron y comenzaron a despedirse con la mano para luego volver a su juego.

– Mira hiciste que se fueran – le reclamo Nagumo sin entender nada de lo que sucedía – pero… ¿Cómo te pudo ver? ¿No es que estamos muertos?

Definitivamente es genial ver la cara de Nagumo cuando está confundido… es un idiota pero dijo las mismas preguntas que todos pensábamos y nos hiso revivir una pequeña esperanza que no sabíamos que habíamos perdido, la oportunidad de sentirnos vivos de nuevo pero si llevamos tan poco tiempo muertos ¿Por qué queremos volver a sentir la vida? ¿Será que tendremos que cargar con este sentimiento por la eternidad? ¿Así lo sienten Amay o Kaoru?... es triste y no quiero eso ni para mí ni para ninguno de nosotros.

Pov Hanaco

Definitivamente eran los mismos espíritus de hace un rato pero cambiaron de ropa y además ¿Qué hacia ese idiota tan cerca de Akari? Si se vuelve a acercar a ella juro que lo exorcizo aunque no crea mucho en divinidades.

– Al parecer los idiotas se fueron antes de que nosotras llegáramos – dije cerrando la puerta del refrigerador de la minúscula cocina que tenía el departamento.

Akari estaba sentada en el sofá de la sala mientras la envolvía un silencio de que solo un muerto podía superar, esta tipa de verdad abecés me asusta un poco. Solo pude caminar hasta ella y entregarle una soda para después sentarme agotadísima a su lado ¿Y como no estarlo si vivíamos en un sexto piso y no había escaleras? Además de que el cementerio está realmente lejos de aquí y vinimos caminando… aunque nos hubiéramos demorado menos de no ser por esos espíritus y las compras del mes… si veníamos cargadas en bolsas.

– ¿Hanaco-chan ese era un demonio, verdad? – la pregunta de Akari me sobresalto mucho ya que aún no se le quita la costumbre que taimarse cada vez que un espíritu está cerca de nosotras.

Hemos estado juntas desde el pre-escolar, la salve de unos chicos que le decían rara solo por decir que había 18 niños en el salón en vez de 16, me sorprendí mucho al darme cuenta de que no era la única que veía a los gemelos fallecidos del salón.

– _flash back – _

– Tonta - le dijo un chico de un curso mayor a nosotras – así que ¿dices que hay 18 alumnos en tu salón? Debes aprender a contar que ya estas grandecita

El la empujo y ella cayó al suelo de cola comenzando a llorar, ver su carita llorando fue extraño además que existiera alguien que me entendiera sobre los gemelos, que hasta ahora habían sido mis únicos amigos allí, me gusto verla llorar y descubrí que era un poco sádica también pero me prometí que solo yo la aria llorar, sea de risa o de tristeza ¡nadie más!

– ¡Oye tu animal! – Grite creyéndome una heroína – ¡déjala en paz!

- ¿Y qué me aras pelo de tomate? – ese era mi sobrenombre en el pre-escolar y lo sería también en la primaria, me enfurecía demasiado que me llamaran así solo por ser pelirroja, mi fallecido padre era así y no permitiré que unos niñitos de mami me insulten de esa manera de algo que estoy completamente orgullosa.

Me acerque al grandote de kínder, yo iba en pre-kínder, y le rompí la nariz con mi puño. Cayó al suelo retorciéndose como la estúpida lombriz que era mientras los demás corrían para esconderse o avisarle a alguna profesora. Yo me quede allí viéndolo con desprecio hasta que una pequeña mano me tomo del delantal y me saco corriendo de allí.

Nos escabullimos en un hueco de una de las grandes raíces de un árbol del patio, las profesoras no sabían de su existencia así que era seguro.

Yo no hablaba solo me miraba el puño con asombro, yo, una chica le rompí la nariz a un chico mayor ¡Que emoción! Pero también tenía miedo hasta que…

– Gracias por sálvame – me dijo la chillona voz de Akari mientras tomaba mi puño que sangraba un poco por el impacto de la narizota del chico, me acababa de dar cuenta de que estaba así – soy Akari Zephiro, encantada de conocerte, espero ser tu amiga

Sus ojos azules me miraban divertidos y amistosos, me asían olvidar todo lo que había sucedió y sonreí.

– Hanaco Mishima – respondí con la alegría que le correspondía a una pequeña niña de 5 años – ¡claro que seremos amigas! ¿Quieres ir hoy a mi casa? – en ese entonces me sobraba la confianza en ciertas situaciones.

– Claro – así comenzó nuestra retorcida amistad que hasta ahora está presente y mucho más fuerte que antes.

En ese entonces vivía con mi hermano mayor Kaoru Mishima, fallecido jefe de una de las más fuertes pandillas de la ciudad.

Pensé que por romperle a nariz a alguien él me regañaría pero solo me pregunto el motivo y al ver a Akari a mi lado mientras tomaba mi mano con fuerza solo sonrió, se agacho a mi lado y examino mi puño y dijo.

– Hanaco… – me llamo asustándome un poquito gracias a la seriedad marcada en sus palabras – te enseñare a golpear sin lastimarte los nudillos – mi hermano siempre fue y será mi héroe – y tu amiga también puede aprender si quiere.

Mi hermano era una persona admirable, con Akari sonreímos y asentimos enseguida. El solo ensancho más su sonrisa.

– _fin flash back _–

Akari venia casi siempre a mi casa a luchar o a simplemente hablar y comer lo que cocinaba. Después tuvo problemas con su familia y ya casi vivía con nosotros. Así fue como nuestra pequeña familia de dos integrantes y un perro obtuvo un miembro más.

– ¡Hanaco-chan! – me grito Akari en la oreja

– ¡Mierda Akari no grites tan fuerte! – respondí yo poniéndome instintivamente la mano en mi pequeña y pobre orejita.

Ella estaba parada frente a mi algo molesta ya que tenía los brazos cruzados pero había vuelto su ánimo infantil de siempre.

– Llevo media hora intentado hablarte pero no me hacías caso – ella inflo sus cachetes y dio media vuelta – ¿es que ya no te importo?

Akari me miro con sus mejillas sonrojadas, lagrimitas en los ojos y su dedo índice en el labio inferior. Para cualquier chico esta habría sido una visión extraordinaria pero yo estaba algo acostumbrada a verlas además que siendo como soy, no caigo en esas mierdas tan fácilmente.

– Puede ser – dije encogiéndome de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto, como me gusta hacerla enojar.

Akari se quedó fría como si no esperara una reacción así de una persona como yo, yo solo podía reír pero para mis adentros ya que quería seguir con la fachada de la chica desinteresada. Me pare y di media vuelta para irme cuando una cabellera de color crema se cruza en mi campo de visión, estaba peinada como un sayajin algo parecido.

Sus ojos se centraron en los míos fijamente y pude sentir como Akari se tomaba fuertemente de mi camisa, mientras que otras 3 presencias entraban en la habitación en completo silencio.

Akari comenzó a temblar mientras que yo cada vez sentía más enojo pero no creía estar tan enojada o asustada por así decirlo como para preguntar.

– ¿Quiénes son y que mierda hacen aquí? – esas palabras salieron de mi boca sin permiso dejando perplejos a todos los presentes en el pequeño lugar.

El chico propietario de la cabellera de sayajin clarificado se acercó mucho a mí quedando a unos pocos centímetros de mi rostro. Su semblante tranquilo me ponía nerviosa sin saber el por qué mientras que sus manos que se encontraban metidas dentro de los espaciosos bolcillos de sus anchos pantalones me daban desconfianza pero no cedi ni un paso y lo mire fijamente a los ojos de chocolate que poseía. Él tuvo que inclinarse pues era un poco más alto que yo pero eso no me intimidaba.

Su rostro expresaba indiferencia ante la situación pero se veía inquieto por alguna razón, los demás no hacían más que mirar sorprendidos, como si ese comportamiento no fuera usual en él. Tomo una gran bocanada de aire y un suspiro largo y pesado salió de sus delgados labios morenos al igual que el resto de su piel, su brazo derecho paso de estar en su bolcillo a rascar su nuca y finalmente pregunto.

– ¿Cómo nos puedes ver?

_**Y eso sería todo por hoy y…. mierda ya es muy tarde x3.**_

_**Agradezco enserio su paciencia con lo cabezota que soy y espero que le allá gustado leer el cap tanto como a mí me gusto escribirlo.**_

_**¡Por fin salí del bloqueo! (me pondré a escribir el tercer cap de "enamorada de mi cazador en seguida y lo más probable es que lo tenga listo para mañana… que comienzan las clases NOO!)**_

_**Bueno eso seria. **_

_**¡Adiós mis galletitas con nutella! (.w.)/**_

_**Blacky.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**¡Holas!**_

_**Wow me desaparecí por mucho tiempo y lo sé, merezco de todo un poco (solo, por favor, no me maten que quiero llegar golpear bebes de grande xD). No creí que el bloqueo me duraría tanto pero bueno aquí estamos e intentare escribir lo más que pueda en estas vacaciones y bueno eso seria. **_

_**Según calendario-chan, el cual está a mi lado en este momento, (calendario-chan: ¡Hola! Desde hoy estaré golpeando con una pala a Blacky para que pueda cumplir con los plazos que se propone para escribir *reverencia* espero llevarme bien con ustedes) salí hace dos semanas de vacaciones de verano, hoy es 23-12-2014, lo más probable es que TU, galletita con nutella que lee esto digas "pero que canijos si de eso han pasado casi dos semanas/meses/años (ni tanto xD)". Lo que pasa es que este momento (y desde hace ya varios meses) mí casa esta deshabilitada de cualquier conexión a la web y no tengo esperanzas de que mi vieja vuelva a pagar el servicio. **_

_**Sin más que decir los espero abajo.**_

¿Ángel o Demonio? ¡Tu corazón decide!

Capitulo 4: Soy tu ángel Hanako

_(Advertencia: en este capítulo variare mucho entre los puntos de vista (Pov) de Goenji y Hanako)_

*Pov Goenji*

Esta chica… ¿Nos podía ver?

Digo, esto es bastante raro de por sí, no todos los días te despertabas siendo un ángel y te mandaban a cuidar a una chica pelirroja con peor carácter que Yuka despertando y mas encima pueda ver muertos. ¿La chica a su lado también podrá?

Metido en mis pensamientos no me di cuenta que ella cada vez se veía más fastidiada por el tema… creo que dijo algo pero no escuche que era.

- ¿Vas a decir algo más? – pregunto con fastidio ante mi cercanía pero pude notar estaba algo nerviosa.

Mire a los chicos pidiendo algo de ayuda pero solo Nagumo estaba observando atentamente lo que pasaba entre nuestra Misión y yo.

- Estamos aquí para ayudarlas – respondió confiado el pelo de tulipán acercándosenos de manera confiada – Los plumíferos para llevarlas por el "buen camino" – se refirió a nosotros como si fuera ya todo un demonio, me desagradaba su confianza y carácter en general – y yo y mi compañera con mohicano aquí presente los llevaremos por el camino más… divertido.

Finalizo abrazando a "Hanako", si la podía llamar así, por la cintura y susurro lo último en su cuello. El rostro de la chica enrojeció y sin pensarlo dos veces se alejo de mí y como un reflejo lanzo un codazo hacia la cara el demonio, quien al parecer termino chocando contra un pared cercana a nosotros.

- Aléjate maldito – susurro a la defensiva, Suzuno pensando lo mismo que yo sonrio divertido mientras Fudo partiéndose de risa fue a "ayudar" a su compañero.

*Pov Hanako*

Akari me miro sorprendida y algo enojada por haberle hecho eso a un demonio, según ella no sabía con quien empezar una pelea pero eso era algo habitual en ella.

Observe enfurecida todo esto ¿Qué mierda hacían aquí? El de pelo color crema aun no me lo respondía y lo único que podía procesar era que tenía a 2 ángeles y 2 demonios metidos en mi departamento intimidando a mi mejor amiga/hermana para "influenciar" nuestras decisiones. Y para rematar uno de ellos que parecía que le plantaron un tulipán en la cabeza y era un pervertido.

- Me largo – gruñí, tome mis llaves y entre risa y risa por cómo había quedado el chico al cual golpee, salí dando un sonoro portazo.

Con lo enojada que estaba no se me cruzaba por la mente que había dejado a Akari sola con ellos. Salí del complejo esquivando muchos niños y me fui a un pequeño parque en donde me gustaba estar.

*Pov Goenji*

Estupefacto observe como la bestia en la que se había convertido mi misión salía de la habitación cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

- La chica tiene carácter – dijo Nagumo sobándose la nariz – demasiado para mi gusto.

- Fue tu culpa tulipán – Suzuno le propino otro golpe en la nariz y miro a donde estaba Akari - ¿Sabes a donde pudo ir?

Ella vacilo un momento y no dijo. Ella no nos ayudara y no se si es por ser su ángel o que mierda pero ya me comencé a preocupar.

- Oye Goenji ¿Por qué no vas tú a ver? – me rei un poco, el era el que había ocasionado todo esto y me manaba a mí para remendar sus errores, muy compañero seré pero ni loco lo hacía.

Bufe enojado y cerré mis ojos intentando obtener paciencia de algún lugar misterioso como el mundo Pokémon. Pero en el momento en el que públicamente iba a negarme a su sugerencia…sentí algo que no me gusto para nada y al parecer también Nagumo ya que cambio su expresión el totalidad y me miro como diciendo "hay que encontrarla".

Yo asentí y salimos por la ventana.

Niña ¿Dónde te metiste?

Una punzada inundo mi pecho por segunda vez e intente aumenta la velocidad, esta vez Nagumo metió la pata a fondo.

- Goenji – me llamo – ¿Alguno de tus instintos de Angelito te dice algo?

Lo mire enojado por su supuesto "insulto" pero el solo subió y bajo los hombros como diciendo que no se le ocurría nada más. Aun así decidí tomar, solo por esta vez, en consideración lo que dijo.

Cerré los ojos intentando concentrarme, intentando con desesperación llegar a un lugar en concreto pero lo único que aparecía era una cabecita de tomate sentada en alguno de los miles de parque de Inazuma para luego comenzar a caminar a algún lugar. Abrí los ojos encontrándome con un Nagumo curioso y preocupado.

- La vi en un parque – me miro incrédulo, creo que no pensaba que lo lograría, aun que yo también me sorprendí – pero sea a donde sea que esta ya se fue.

Seguí sobrevolando la cuidad junto al demonio mas imbécil del mundo pero eso ya lo arreglaríamos después, cuando se me ocurrió en donde podría haber ido ya que algunos edificios los conocía.

- Tú, comienza a buscar desde la torre – apunte decidido en lugar que se alzaba entre los otros, el lugar en donde nuestra vida comenzó de otra manera – yo iré a la cancha que está cerca del rio.

Solo afirmo con su mirada, a este no le gustaba recibir ordenes pero con o sin el yo encontraría a la pelirroja. No me di cuenta en el momento en el que comenzó a volar al sentido contrario al mío, sorprendente mente solo me había concentrado en pensar en el bienestar de nuestra misión ¿Serán así todos los ángeles?

Mire a mí al redor a ver si la divisaba por algún lugar y nada. Su cabello era de un inicial rojo chillón, no sería tan difícil encontrarla o ¿sí? Digo era de un intermedio entre rojo Hiroto y Nagumo pero esas eran las únicas personas que recordaba en el lugar con las cuales la podía confundir.

Aterrice con muchas dificultades, tendré que practicar mas esto y allí la vi.

*Pov Hanako*

Intentando no acecinar a la mitad de la población de Inazuma comencé a caminar para bajar los humos con los que me había dejado aquel descerebrado del tulipán. Cuando llegue a un lugar que no conocía pero que transmitía bastante paz y alegría que se fue guardando con aquellos que aquí entrenaron.

Era una cancha de tierra, las líneas dibujadas apenas se veían pero eso no impedía el juego de niños y estudiante de secundaria. Los arcos cansados de recibir tantos pelotazos aun se mantenían en pie orgullosos y contando las miles de historias que por aquí tuvieron que haber pasado.

Me acerque al centro de la cancha y me quede allí observando el lugar, mientras mis zapatillas se ensuciaban cada vez más.

- Así que aquí estabas – Escuche a mis espaldas.

No me gire, el enfado volvió a mí y sin poder evitar patee una piedra que allí se encontraba sin hacerle daño a nadie, recibiendo toda mi fuerza. Aquella piedra callo en el agua pero algo lejos de la orilla.

- Eres buena – me felicito el ángel riéndose como si le encantara ver a gente pateando piedras lejos.

Lo mire sin entender e iba a reprocharle que me explicara todo hasta ahora pero mi boca fue sella con la visión de ese chico viendo con nostalgia ese lugar.

- Yo jugaba aquí cuando estaba vivo – me miro y sonrio – no fue hace mucho que morí pero igual, el pensamiento de que nada será como antes lo cambia todo.

Se fue a sentar en la banca y al darse cuenta de que yo no despegaba la vista de su persona, palpeo un par de veces a su lado para que me sentara, pero me negué y solo me acerque hasta quedar parada a un metro de él.

- ¿Tenías una…buena vida? – pregunte por impulso de la curiosidad que me dominaba en el momento.

- Creo que era buena, no todos vemos lo mismo con los mimos ojos – Hecho un vistazo al perímetro con cautela cambiando totalmente de aire, me extrañe, pero luego volvió a como estaba – era delantero en un equipo, mi madre murió cuando era niño por una enfermedad, tenía una hermana pequeña y padre que poco a poco aprendió a quererme como era, tenía amigos incondicionales en equipo aunque el capitán era algo tonto siempre nos mantenía unidos ante todo, comenzamos a avanzar en los campeonatos – se rio un poco, como si hubiera recordado algo muy bueno – terminamos ganando el mundial juvenil.

Había tenido una buena vida, una muy buena vida, lo envidiaba un poco pero tampoco me arrepentía de cómo había manejado la mía. Lo mire y luego comencé a caminar, retirándome del lugar.

- Tengo hambre – anuncie – si quieres puedes acompañarme y explicarme todo.

- No hay mucho que explicar – coloco sus brazos alrededor de su cabeza y los músculos los sus brazos se marcaron, se dio cuenta de que lo veía de reojo y sonrio de lado.

Desvié la mirada rápidamente, no estaba avergonzado solo que no quería que se burlara de mi, solo eso.

- En el momento de nuestro funeral nos llamaron para decidir si íbamos al cielo o al infierno, luego nos separaron en parejas y nos asignaron unas misiones, tú y tu amiga. Las tenemos que cuidar – me miro como esperando una reacción de rechazo pero solo me dirigí a una maquinita que estaba cruzando la calle, saque unas galletas, suficiente almuerzo para mi ene este momento con tanta mierda que procesar se me quito hasta el hambre, lo cual era muy difícil pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

- y tu – lo apunte con una galleta de animalito – se supone que eres que… mi ángel guardián.

Lo había dicho en broma así que me reí pero el pareció asentir haciendo que me atragantara con un delfín que me había comido.

- ¿En serio tengo salvación? – pregunte incrédula de la situación no me lo creía ni yo – he hecho muchas cosas de las que me arrepiento profundamente, pero no creo que pueda ir a lo que llaman "cielo".

- ¿Cosas como cuales? – no lo sabía y aun así se llamaba mi ángel guardián.

*Pov Goenji*

Se levanto dispuesta a irse pero esa sensación volvió de nuevo pero con más intensidad me alarme y allí estaba ella cruzando la calle por donde no debe, estúpido ¿No?

Un camión se acercaba a toda velocidad, me dio miedo que le pueda pasar algo a Hanako así que si ella no se daba cuenta, la tendría que salvar yo y cumplir con el papel que me había asignado Amay.

El camión tarde toco el claxon asiéndole saber a mi misión que iba a pasar pero ella se paralizo, se vio el miedo en su mirada y no se movió ni un milímetro.

Algo tuvo que a ver pasado para que reaccionara así.

Para mí el tiempo se detuvo y solo veía como un camión se acercaba lentamente al ser que tenía que proteger

Sin pensarlo dos veces, sin que se me pasara por la cabeza que estaba muerto, la empuje sacándola del camino del camión y arrastrándola conmigo para que tuviera algo en lo que aterrizar.

Si hubiera estado vivo ¿La habría salvado?¨

Su cuerpo tiritaba entre mis brazos, el camión no se detuvo y siguió sin miramientos su trayectoria. Me enoje y la apreté mas contra mi, un sentimiento protector nació pero también uno posesivo, no quería que le pasara nada y que estuviera bien solo para mí.

Sorprendido ante mis emociones la mire, aun paralizada pero un poco más calmada que antes.

- Maldición – dijo enojada escondiendo su rostro en mi pecho – otra vez.

Extrañado decidí no preguntar nada hasta que las confianzas ya estén más fijas.

- Hanako todo estará bien – la aparte un poco para poder observarla.

- sabes mi nombre – me repuso en un berrinchito – pero yo no el tuyo.

Se levanto enojada pero mucho menor feroz que antes, ahora parecía una niña pequeña como Yuka haciendo un pequeño y tierno berrinche.

Me levente volando y aun en el aire tome su mano y la bese.

- Shuuya Goenji – dije al momento de separar mis labios de su piel – ese el nombre de tu ángel.

*Pov Hanako*

- Me caíste bien – mencione alagada por su acción.

El Ángel de piel morena, que irónico sonó eso, rio y se acerco a mí para desordenarme un poco el cabello agarrándome por sorpresa pero no reaccione como lo hice cuando el demonio estuvo tan cerca el demonio. Me quede quieta y puse más atención a su tacto.

Manos grandes y pesadas pero que se esforzaban en ser delicadas, eran cálidas y algo ásperas como las de Kaoru. Cerré mis ojos y recordé las miles de veces que mi hermano izo lo mismo.

Sentí que separaba su mano derecha de mi cabeza para luego llevárselas a los bolsillos y comenzar a volar a mi lado.

Tal vez solo tal vez, no me desagradara la idea de tener Goenji cuidándome, d-digo porque ya me salvo una vez.

Hanako

Ángel – demonio

01 - 00

_**Bueno llegaron aquí. ¡Comenten lo que les pareció este pequeño capítulo dedicado a la cabeza de tomate y al sayajin/cactus!**_

_**El próximo será de Akari y esperemos que Fudo no meta tanto la pata como Nagumo XDD pero ¿quien ganara el punto en el próximo cap? ¿Fudo o Suzuno? ¿Alguno lograra que Akari no se paralice con los espíritus? Y ahora que lo recuerdo ¿Qué avara pasado en el departamento cuando Hanako se fue?**_

_**Descúbranlo en el próximo capitulo **_

_**¡Adiós mis galletitas con nutella! (.w.)/**_

_**Blacky.**_


End file.
